justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Starships
'"Starships"' by ''Nicki Minaj is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman that closely resembles Nicki Minaj, she wears the following: *A dress which appears to be purple, yellow, with stripes and dots on each sleeve *A big blue ribbon around her stomach/waist. *Pink-and-blue hair with pink, blue and orange flowers on it. *Black high-heels, blue socks that looks like a liquid is flowing on them Charleston P1 P1, a woman, wears a gray dress, a red headband, a pink necklace, maroon heels, and short pink hair. 'P2' P2, a man, wears a pink shirt, a red tie, maroon striped coat, red short pants, pink shoes, and short red hair. Starshipsalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Starshipsalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background is a blue sky with clouds and unrealistic (almost cartoony) metallic-looking rainbows with the colours (in-order) yellow, orange, pink, purple and darker purple. The dancer is standing on a flying pink candy-resembling platform that, like the rainbows, looks metallic-looking. When the chorus starts and "Starships" is sung the platform will be flying upwards to a pink sky with hot air balloons and blimps and then down again, this happens twice but the second time the platform will afterwards fly towards the screen and out of the hot air balloon's mouth. "We're higher than a ..." will then be sung and the platform flies into the mouth again, but the background turns into a background with many colors; most likely trying to be like in the music video. After the lyrics has been sung thrice the platform will once again fly in and out of the mouth and back to the normal blue sky. All of this repeats but after the second time when the bridge of the song appears the platform will instead fly into outer space after the background with many colors. The last verse is just like the two first ones. Charleston The background appears to be a stage with spotlights and a silver platform behind it. It looks nearly identical to Happy sing alongs background. Gold Moves Classic There are a total of 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: Bend your knees and pull your arms downwards while spinning your head in a clockwise direction during the line We Are Higher Than A ... Gold Move 2: Put your hands on your chin like a "Y" or "T" while leaning downwards when the line Twinkle Twinkle Little Star is sung. starshipsgm124.png|Gold Moves 1, 3 & 4 starshipsgm3.png|Gold Move 2 Charleston There are 3 Gold Moves in the Charleston routine: Gold Move 1 (P1): Slap P2's rear end sending him flying towards the right. Gold Move 1 & 2 (P2): Put your left hand on your while pointing towards the right diagonally. Gold Move 2 (P1): Put your hands up because P2 caught P1 with an invisible lasso. Gold Move 3 (Both): P1: Put your hands on your hips. P2: Put your left hand on your left hip and put your right hand up. Starships Ch GM 1 P1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (P1) Starships Ch GM 1 P2.PNG|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (P2) Starships Ch GM 2 P1.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P1) Starships Ch GM 3.PNG|Gold Move 3 (Both) Sweat Mash-Up The sweat mash-up only has one Gold Move. *'Gold Move:' Flap your hands up and down. (Done with the dancer from Ghostbusters (Sweat)) GBGM1.png|Only Gold Move Sweat Mashup Starships ''has a Sweat Mashup on ''Just Dance 2014 ''that can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers ''(no repeats) *Starships (JD2014) *??? (JD2014) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Fame (JD) *Boomsday (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) Party Master Mode Starships has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions that appear in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *'Starships' *Nice Guy Serenade/Talking To Me?/Telepathic Transmission/Hot Boy *70's/Fitness Fun/Wind Up Pony/Dancefloor/Super Woodpecker *Watch It!/Punching Mill/Hard Rock Santa/Monster Claw *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Follow The Leader '(Glitch found only on the Wii U)/'Gentleman' *Zombie Walk/Hammer Time/Over You/Peace And Love *Energetic Girl/African Punch/Half Time/Medalion Man *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Double Punch/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *Pin-Up Kick/Nice To Meet You/'Love Boat'/'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' *Nice Guy Serenade/Talking To Me?/Telepathic Transmission/Hot Boy *70's/Fitness Fun/Wind Up Pony/Dancefloor/Super Woodpecker *Watch It!/Punching Mill/Hard Rock Santa/Monster Claw *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Troublemaker'/'Where Have You Been' *Zombie Walk/Hammer Time/Over You/Peace And Love *Energetic Girl/African Punch/Half Time/Medalion Man *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Double Punch/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *African Swim/Princess/Emotion Overdose/Dream Doll *Where Are You?/Let Me Pass/Silent Fall/Party Lights *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Flashdance ... What a Feeling'/'I Will Survive' *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Groovy Jerk/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *'Starships' Appearances in Mashups Starships appears in the following Mashups: * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gentleman * Ghostbusters * I Love It (Best of JD2014) * Just a Gigolo * Moskau * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) Captions Starships ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Cheery Jump * Cute Kicks * Girly Walk * Kawaii Up * Modeling * Model Walk * Overpowered Mill * Rolling For You * Running Weird * Smart Lolita Trivia *They used the explicit version, so The words "B***hes," "S**ts," "Motherf**ker" and "F**k" are censored. However, "Get it on" isn't censored, even though it was in ''C'mon. Also some of what was censored can still be briefly heard. **In the E3 trailer, Ubisoft used the Clean Version meaning "mother" and "er" can still be heard instead of the whole word being warped. *This was originally going to be a DLC for Just Dance 4 along with Candy but both were taken out and put in Just Dance 2014 for more excitement in the new game. **This is why they were announced first. *The resolution goes down during the "color" background on YouTube videos because people watching the video have epilepsy it can cause a seizure. To raise it, it has to be 480p or higher. **The resolution doesn't go down in the game and on mobile phone though. *Not many dance moves of the alternate choreography give points due to the fact that they use only their legs a lot. *This song's coach won in the Most Stylish Female Coach category on the first Just Dance Awards. * If you look very closely, the coach bears a striking resemblance to Nicki Minaj especially when the chorus of the song is danced. * This is the fourth song by Nicki Minaj song in the series, after Super Bass, Beauty And A Beat (as a featuring artist) and Pound The Alarm. It is followed by Bang Bang and Hey Mama. * During the Party Master Mode, or any of them, if the regular one switches songs (Follow The Leader is one of them), it unexpectedly stops the song, any others who chose Starships have a 99.9% chance the song being quit. (Please edit this point for grammar) ** The Party Master has a possible total of 13 Gold Moves, thus making the routine the one with the highest number of Gold Moves. * The Classic dancer appears on the PAL cover of the game, at the right. * The background of the Charleston version also appears in the Sing Along version of Happy. * The abduction effect at the start and the end is recycled from Crazy Little Thing. * Wesley Enriquez designed a dress for the video game "Animal Crossing: New Leaf", which is based on this song: http://animalcrossingthedesignzone.blogspot.it/2013/11/just-dance-2014-starships.html * An image of the gameplay for this song appears on Just Dance Now ''in the image "Follow the dancer as if he's your reflection in a mirror" and "Grab your phone and dance!"; however, the song is not released yet. That may be because the song was in the Demo version. * This coach makes a cameo appearance in the background of ''Uptown Funk. Gallery starshipsjustdance.jpg|Starships Starshipsalt cover generic.png|Charleston SJOP41 beff6667 14.png|Mashup Maxres.jpg starshipscharleston.jpg|Charleston Mode StarshipsAward.jpg|The Award the dance got 553088_10151769168464711_1528889073_n.jpg Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art by JD Starshipsavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 116.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Starshipscoach.png pictos-sprite-starships.png|Pictograms stardancer-d783lv2.png|dancer starshipsopener.png starshipsmenu.png 01 Starships.jpg Starships Beta Just Dance Now.jpg Just Dance Now Starships Beta.jpg Starships.png Reward4 (1).jpg StarshipsBetaPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Videos File:Nicki Minaj - Starships (Clean) File:Starships - Nicki Minaj Just Dance 2014 File:Just Dance 2014 - Starships (Charleston) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Starships (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Recycled elements Category:Clean versions Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs with glitches